Golden
by janecanblog
Summary: Harry finds peace, with his werewolf boyfriend.


**Title: **Golden  
**Author: ** rockerchica826  
**Beta: **None-all mistakes are purely my own.  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Finding a Happily Ever After  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, places or past events. JK Rowling is a goddess. If I had even a percentage of the talent she does, I wouldn't be writing fanfic.  
**Warning(s): **M/M kissing, Werewolf!Draco  
**A/N: **The lyrics at the beginning are from Fall Out Boy's song "Golden."

_How cruel is the golden rule  
When the lives we lived are  
Only golden plated?_

"The Boy Who Lived." "Savior of the Wizarding World." "The Chosen One." "The Golden Child."

Of course, all of those names came from his fans, but even to his enemies, he always had a title. Harry had never been just Harry to anyone. Well, until Draco came along.

Draco Malfoy had been Harry's nemesis for his entire school career. Ever since they met, they disagreed. They fought constantly and came to be known for it throughout the school.

Draco had his names as well. "Slytherin Prince," was the most common. His pureblood heritage and his father's influences practically forced him to follow suit and become a Death Eater.

Harry and Draco had both led lives that other's were envious of for ages. They were the Golden Boys of their school year. Everyone wanted to be them, be like them, or be with them.

During their last couple years of school, they both had many sexual partners and many more offers, from both sexes. Of course they both partook heavily, as they were growing teenage boys, but they never found their perfect satisfaction. Every person they slept with, every set of lips they kissed, there was always something missing.

It only made sense then, that when Draco was attacked by Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf on his own side that he turned to Harry Potter for help.

Of course Draco would say that it was because he was looking out for his own interests, saving his own arse, but if he was honest with himself, he had always had a sort of attraction to Harry.

Harry was glad to help Draco, partly because Draco was bloody gorgeous, but also because he hoped that through helping, he could sway the silver haired boy to his side of the battle.

Of course, Draco knew of Harry's intentions, but he didn't much care. During his service to the Dark Lord, Draco had learned a few things, and he was more than willing to share them with Harry for a promise of his continuing safety. Not to mention the fact that this would keep him close to the man who had somehow captured his attention without even trying.

Maybe that was why they were so perfect together. They had both been wrought by rule and prophesy from the day they were born. With each other, they were honest and void of any sort of expectation._  
_

It was hard to say when the exact moment was when the two men fell in love with each other. If they both thought about it, they probably would come to the conclusion that they had always been in love.

The progression of their relationship was quick but subtle, so that by the time Harry had finally defeated Voldemort, they were so far gone that they didn't even remember how it started.

At the final battle, Draco stood by Harry's side, knowing that his love for the man would get them through this. When Voldemort fell, the two men embraced in front of everyone. Curses flew above and all around them, but they didn't care, because they had defeated him, together, and nothing in the world could tear them apart now.

The rebuilding of the community was slow and steady, but Harry was more worried about Draco. He hadn't had to go through a full moon since his attack by Greyback, and his first transformation was supposed to be unusually painful. Harry wanted to stay with him, to be with him and help him overcome the pain, but he knew that Draco wouldn't be able to control his reactions around people, and would probably end up hurting him.

Harry sat outside the locked door of the room in which Draco went through his first transformation. He refused to eat, sleep or otherwise until he knew that Draco was okay, which meant, once he was back in his human form the next morning.

The screams and howls kept Harry tense and waiting through the entire night. He was so worried about his lover. He knew that Draco was strong, but Harry had been through so much during the war that he had become paranoid. Everyone he loved had died or been severely hurt, and Draco was the only one left.

When the sun finally rose, the screams and howls finally quieted and Harry's heart beat was the only sound he heard, pounding in his ears. The silence seemed to stretch on for ages. Harry began to pace outside the door. He wanted to go in, but he wasn't sure he could handle the site if Draco was dead, so he would wait for a sign.

The soft croak of "Harry?" that came from the door was all he needed. He immediately ran to the door, unlocking it and taking down all the wards before stepping through and rushing to Draco lying on the floor in the corner.

"Draco! Draco! Are you alright?"

Draco looked up at Harry. His voice was too sore to say anything, but the look in his eyes told Harry that he would be alright. Harry leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips before carefully apparating them to his bed. "Sleep," he told his lover, and tucked him into the covers.

Draco fell asleep quickly, engulfed in the white sheets wrapped up to his shoulders, silver hair splayed on the pillow under his head. Harry couldn't help himself but to stare. His lover looked so beautiful, so peaceful, so… golden.

Harry finally settled into the covers beside Draco's sleeping form and felt the content washing over him. They slept together all morning, holding each other tightly and feeling the warmth of the sun bathing them in soft light.

It was moments like these that made Harry believe that his mission and his life were worth it. He believed in moments like this and they made him see that though parts of his life may have been painted over in the wake of making him into the Golden boy they all expected him to be, that paint was slowly being chipped away. The layer underneath was multi-colored, but there were definitely a few patches of gold, and Harry knew that these were patches of Draco. His gold.

END


End file.
